nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:State elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ State Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Governors and Deputy Governors are elected. Currently, State Elections are being held in the months of September and October. State Elections Governor Candidates, 2011 Lovian citizens that have a residence in a state may run for governor in that state -- but no other states, regardless of whether they have a residence in the other state or not. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use five of these: ~ (tildes) for just date stamp **Residence within state: (i.e. Noble City, SY) These candidates run in the State Elections, 2011: OPEN September 16th CLOSED October 3rd Clymene *Justin Abrahams - SDP; social democrat **13:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) **Ferg Beach, CL Kings *William Krosby - LDP; progressive centrist **01:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) **Pines, Newhaven, KI *Yuri Medvedev - CPL.nm; neo-marxist **07:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) **Newhaven center, NH, KI Oceana *Oos Wes Ilava - ; regionalist conservative Christian **06:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC *... Seven *Semyon Breyev - independent, regionalist, pragmatist. **09:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) **Novosevensk, SE *... Sylvania *Marcus Villanova - Socialist, Progressive (Gonna switch parties soon...maybe) **19:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) **Noble City Voting Opens October 1st. Voting begins at 7 AM (PDT, UTC-7) in Noble City, equivalent to 4 PM (CEST, UTC+2) in Brussels, and to 10 AM (EDT, UTC-4) on the US East Coast. Legal requirements *One must be a citizen of Lovia. *One must have an official residence in the state where one wants to cast a vote. Therefore, a citizen can cast votes in a minimum of one and a maximum of three states. Please check whether you have a legal residence in a state before voting; this info can be found here. Voting per state *''Please respect the page layout!'' Each citizen can cast one vote to one candidate in each state that they have a residence in. Votes to a candidate may be cast by residents of the state, but not by those who are not residents of the state. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Please use: * Template:Pro ( ) Clymene Justin Abrahams - SDP; social democrat. * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) (Beacuse he is taking my job =p) Kings William Krosby - LDP; progressive centrist. * --Semyon 14:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yuri Medvedev - CPL.nm; neo-marxist * 07:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Oceana Oos Wes Ilava - ; regionalist conservative Christian. * --Semyon 14:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) * --The Master's Voice 07:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) * 07:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Seven Semyon Breyev - independent, regionalist, pragmatist. * --Semyon 14:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) * Nathaniel Scribner 07:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sylvania I. G. La Blaca - UNS; conservative nationalist Marcus Villanova - Socialist Progressive Party * Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) See also * Constitution * Federal Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress